Zombie Apocalypse
by AfterLifeblueberrys
Summary: After a two month long wait sense the serial killer B has last been caught in L.A wakes up from his sleep in a quiet hospital. no footsteps were heard, not even voices. The young killer investigates with his weakened body to search for other people then soon finds out that Zombies have been taking over the whole city. The first thing that comes to mind is.. where is Matt and Mello?


Hello! This is just a piece of my story that i've decided to post up for a while. i may update on this story depending on how well everyone likes it .w. plz review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Screams of the cool breeze fill the air while the wind very gently moves Matt's ruffled up dirty hair in a slight wave like motion. His goggles just keep refilling up of his tears and once in a while he would have to slide them off just to clean them with his sleeve from time to time.

on the other side of the wall The raven haired boy stares out into the darkness of the night trying to keep his own emotions inside. This was going to happen. And Beyond knew it would, But for this to happen so sudden is just.. Unbearable.. Losing a loving friend is about one of the hardest thing that's happened in Beyond's life. Loosening his parents was one thing but Mello was actually very close and felt like a brother to him. Really. B did actually considered him as family but Beyond kept those thoughts to himself. He at least tried to think of his best friends as family just so he wouldn't feel so lonely in life.

And now He's gone.. one of his closest friends was dead and might even still be walking around out there. Hell, he should of shot him when he had the chance, then Mello wouldn't have to suffer through the god damn pain of starving to death as a brainless mother fucker who can barely walk. Worse yet. Matt is dealing with Mello's death pretty badly. Beyond doesn't think he's ever seen Matt cry like this ether, it will have to be the first..

" … "

No words were spoken between the red head nor the raven who dared to even glance back at his face. Not even Light or Near said anything and just silently held each other close in the only blanket that seemed to be found around inside the building. Not that they had time or anything to find more supplies. But after the tragic incident it all came down a shock to everyone. It was enough for one day and they just had to get out of there. Too many of those bastards started filling the room just more and more and the situation could not be handled.

" … "

A very light jingle comes from Beyond's hand as if he had a little bell this whole time. but to tell the truth it was actually Mello's rosary. The little cross that he would always wear around his neck as a sign of justice and peace. While Mello still had his voice and mind he silently and shakily handed Beyond the necklace as if he never wanted him to forget how he helped everyone that day. God even those words and thoughts brought Beyond's eyes to tears. But right then as he started to shed at least just one. For the first time in years. He held onto the necklace tighter and peeked back at the red head. Then very gently and silently he called out to him..

" Mail…."

The Gamer very lightly looked back at Beyond unexpected to be called out and looked like a cute crying puppy with his forest green eyes shimmering with tears in the moonlight. It was beautiful to see Matt like that but still depressing as fuck. Beyond could barely look at the scene. But before he turned his face away B tossed the Rosary to Matt and with a "eh?" Matt caught it with both hands as if it was a butterfly with a broken wing, being very gentle and lightly to be careful to it.

But then… Matt couldn't take it… he thought he lost every bit of Mello. And here Beyond had a important piece of him that will forever remind him of the chocolate lover. Fuck now Matt was seriously braking down. He clenched onto his hair and the necklace tightly and tears poured down over his cheeks just staring down at it and making soft slight whimpers and mumbles, his heart was gushing out pain and the feeling just traveled to his eyes. Fuck this hurt more than anything in Matt's life. And B could feel his pain. He could barely make out the words but he was sure he was begging for forgiveness for everything bad he had ever done to Mello.

" … *sniff* … mmnh.. I-I didn't… mn… M-Mean it… gods p-..please… M-Mello.."

" … Mail… "

This was hard for the both of them. And to see Matt like this is heart breaking, B has to find a way to cheer everyone up and tell them it's not the end yet. Everyone is still alive and they can still all make it. No matter how hard this on all of them they have to give it a chance.

" Mail.. We are all still alive.. even though Mello is gone we can still make it-"

" Hey why don't you just shut t-the fuck up!? Mello's gone! Do you r-really expect me to keep going? God its like y-you didn't even notice that he's dead! You heartless fucker!"

The words slightly struck Beyond's Heart but he tried to hold himself together. Matt is just freaking out and it was totally understandable.

" .. Mail calm down.. your not the only one here dealing with his death you know. I'm trying keep every last bit of myself together too. You just don't know me well enough.."

" Pff fucking yeah right! *sniff* you probably don't even care.. y-you barely even shed any tears. Why don't you just at least notice that he-"

" BECAUSE, If I fucking let myself go then I will think that there is no fucking way we will survive! We've already came this far, we have to keep going! Yes Mello is dead but this is just holding us back! We need to worry about the rest of us! "

" …."

Matt was struck by Beyond's words and just stared at him in shock. So did Near and Light as they both worried Matt and Beyond would get into a fight. But it would be less likely sense they are all trying to stay alive. As Matt looked down at the necklace he slowly clutched it in his hand once more and now felt dead inside. Worrying about everyone else.. Matt couldn't feel.. Mello was all he had. His precious video games now didn't even matter anymore. He.. didn't want to live anymore..

" ..Do you Understand Matt?... we have to keep going.." the raven turned his head for just a moment to gather his thoughts. " We will make it if we keep working together also.. so we should-" as he turned his head he no longer saw the red head sitting on the edge of the building, his eyes only caught a little piece of his vest going down towards-.. oh god he-!

" MATT!" His feet quickly sprinted over towards where he was last seen then Beyond leaned over to see Matt still falling from the building. Beyond's eyes were wide with shock and just stared seeing Matt's brain just gush out blood with a 'splat' like a piece of blood filled meat… A very long silence fell upon it but Beyond could hear Near call his name lightly and could tell he was sobbing into Lights shirt.

" .. B-Beyond…. B-Beyond he couldn't have…"

" … "

Beyond shook his head in deny and now felt tears swelling up in his eyes, now tears falling over the edge of the school building and falling downs towards where Matt's body was now laid apart..

" .. B-" A soft little sigh came from Nears lips. " Beyond… "

Near picked himself up while his dirty feet that was sore from running for so long moved one step at a time towards the jam lover. And very gently clenched onto his sleeve, as soon Near was right next to him Beyond threw his arms around Near tightly and held him protectively close. His quickly buried his face into his shoulder to hide the tears but Near could feel the wet drops soak into his white shirt. But he could care less as he hugged him back tightly… No… Not another…. Matt can't be gone too... Why Is This Happening?..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( A Very sad part in the zombie apocalypse that I was going to write about but I'm more of a drawer not a writer XD anyways this is a spoiler of what happens inside the story. I really hope you guys like and fave it! )


End file.
